Descobrindo o amor
by Marie Rozana
Summary: Deve ser divertido ter os Marotos como vizinhos nas férias...mas para Lily e suas amigas,não tanto...resumo horrível,mas a fic tá boa


**_Disclaimer:Tudo é de J.K.Rowling...eu sou uma mera mortal dando uma de escritora que não tem onde cair viva(morta caio em qualquer ligar)!_**

* * *

**_Descobrindo o Amor_**

* * *

"Finalmente férias - disse Benjamin Coltrane,seus cabelos castanhos e lisos,caiam nos seus lindos olhos cor-de-mel,ele era muito bonito e saía do expresso de Hogwarts contente,sendo observado por várias garotas"  
"É legal ficar sem estudar por dois meses - disse a garota,Katherin Jonys,que vinha logo atrás dele.Ela tinha cabelos loiros e cacheados,que batiam um pouco abaixo de seus ombros.Ela seguia o amigo"  
"É maravilhoso quando não tem uma irmã que odeia bruxos! - disse Lílian Evans,com seus cabelos ruivos presos em um rabo de cavalo,mas soltos,ficavam no meio das costas.Seus olhos verdes fitaram um jovem ao fundo,que fez um sinal para ela que nem ligou e então seguiu os dois amigos"  
"Ou duas irmãs que te odeiam,e uma mãe e um pai que só fazem te criticar e te comparar a suas irmãs! - falou Anne Belle LeGrand jogando seus longos cabelos negros,que batiam além da cintura,para trás.Ela fitou seus amigos com seus olhos muito azuis e começou a imitar as irmãs com uma voz enjoada - 'Anne Belle pegue isso do chão' ou melhor 'Anne Belle,você está encrencada,vou contar tudo para os nossos pais' "  
Todos começaram a rir então Benjamin disse puxando ar:  
"Meus pêsames Lily.E...Anne...era melhor você ter ficado no castelo - falou Benjamin"  
"Novidade Ben! - disseram as duas em coro,fazendo caretas"  
"Que tal vocês virem passar um mês comigo na fazenda? - perguntou Katherin repentinamente,assustando os amigos -Uma viagem!Só nós 4!Sem Potter,sem Black,só a gente!Vocês passam um mês nas suas casas e depois vêm para a fazenda"  
"Um mês sem a Anna e a Bella!Sem minha mãe e meu pai me perturbar! - perguntou Anne Belle - Tô dentro"  
"Se for para ficar sem a Petúnia...- Falou Lílian - Claro"  
"Eu não sei e posso ir... - disse Ben"  
"Ah...você pode sim! - disseram as 3"  
E elas começaram a falar no mesmo tempo:Lilian gesticulava e falava,parecia indignada,Anne Belle parecia contar os motivos com os dedos e Katherin estava quase roxa de tando falar:  
"Tá bom...vocês venceram - disse ele assustado e erguendo as mãos - eu me rendo"  
"Oba! - disseram as três em coro"  
Ele então recebeu um beijinho na bochecha de cada uma delas e depois falou:  
"Acho que sou o garoto mais sortudo do colégio - disse ele sorridente enquanto se aproximavam da barreira - as 3 garotas mais bonitas da escola aos meu pés"  
"Então daqui a um mês vocês aparatam lá em casa,tá - perguntou Katherin contente"  
Os três assentiram e depois,cada um na sua vez,passaram pela barreira.  
Quando saíram,3 garotos começavam a se perguntar:  
"Me respondam:o que ele têm que nós não temos? - perguntou Tiago Potter.Ele era alto,cabelos negros e olhos castanho-esverdeados.Era muito bonito"  
"Eu não sei! - respondeu Sirius tentando tirar uma mecha de seus cabelos negros caindo sobre seus olhos azuis"  
"Eles são amigos desde o 1º ano... - Respondeu Remo - por isso andam tão juntos...dividem seus problemas...se divertem...são bastante amigos"  
Sirius e Tiago olharam espantados para Remo e ele automaticamente respondeu:  
"Um dia conversei com a Lily e a Kath e elas me disseram - disse ruborizando"  
"Olha a intimidade com a minha Lily - disse Tiago fazendo uma cara brava"  
"Acho que ele está afim da Jonys,não? - perguntou Sirius fazendo Remo ruborizar mais ainda"  
"Nã-não... - respondeu ele gaguejando e vermelho feito um tomate - so-somos só a-amigos"  
"Sei - disse Tiago rindo da cara que o amigo fez"  
"Então daqui a um mês na casa dos seus tios Tiago? - perguntou Remo para acabar logo com o assunto e fazer Sirius parar de rir escandalosamente e chamar toda a atenção"  
"É ... - respondeu ele alegre - não tô afim de ficar lá sozinho com o Sirius"  
"Que bom que a Lua Cheia é no fim do mês...aí o Remo pode ficar todo mês sem se preocupar- falou Sirius se recompondo da crise de risos"  
"Sirius...Shhhh - suplicou Remo"  
"Tá,tá...Desculpa - disse Sirius em tom de desculpas"  
"Daqui a um mês pego você e já que o Pedrinho não pode ir... - disse Tiago se referindo a outro amigo:Pedro Pettigrew"  
"Vamos...seus pais devem estar nos esperando - disse Sirius(ele havia se mudado para a casa dos Potter no fim do quinto ano e foi recebido muito bem"  
"Tchau... - disseram todos os 3 e passaram a barreira para o mundo dos trouxas"

* * *

**_Na véspera da viagem..._**

* * *

**_Na casa dos LeGrand_**

Ouviu-se uma coisa caindo no chão e depois duas meninas falando:  
"Mãããããããããe a Anne Belle derrubou seu vaso preferido! - disseram Anna e Bella,que eram diferentes de Anne Belle,cabelos loiros e olhos verdes,juntas(Anne,no momento,estava no quarto)  
"Anne Belle LeGrand!Venha aqui no presente momento! - disse a mãe de Anne Belle: Gabriella LeGrand,loira e com olhos azuis,acompanhada de Pietro LeGrand,cabelos negros e olhos verdes,pai delas"  
"Sim mãe...pai... - respondeu ela chegando perto da mãe,do pai e das irmãs"  
"O que você fez com o vaso da minha avó? -perguntou Gabriella com os olhos faíscando de raiva"  
"Eu?Nada! - respondeu ela exaperada"  
"Você está insinuando que nós mentimos? - perguntaram as duas irmãs "  
"Não... eu estou afirmando! - respondeu ela ríspida"  
"Parem" - falou Pietro zangado com a discussão das filhas"  
"Pai ela quebrou! - falaram as duas meninas"  
"MENTIRA! - gritou Anne Belle - Elas estão mentindo - continuou - Vocês nunca acreditam em mim!E de qualquer forma,é só fazer um feitiço e"  
"Você não merece nossa confiança - disse Gabriella concertando as coisas - você deveria ser igual a suas irmãs"  
"Fútil igual a elas?Insuportável igual a elas?Mentirosa igual a elas?Pior!Incompreensíveis que nem você e o papai?Vocês nunca me deram metade do amor que oferecem a elas - falou e recebeu uma bofetada da mãe"  
"Isso é para você aprender a não desrespeitar nem a mim,ao seu pai ou as suas irmãs - disse Gabriella - É igual a elas por fora é tão diferente por dentro...Parece até minha irmã:Gabrielle"  
"Agradeço a Merlin por isso! - eloa agora estava furiosa e procurava sua varinha no bolso de seu casaco - Amo a tia Gabrielle,ela sim me compreende"  
"Por que é assim Anne Belle?Por que não pode ser que nem a Anna que vai se casar com Carlos Delacour,seu primo,ou a Bella que á a melhor em Beauxbatons"  
"Por que? - disse ela constatando que esquecera sua varinha - Por que eu sou a única pessoa decente dessa família?Por que?Por que não me amaram quando eu precisei? - disse ela em meio de suas lágrimas - E sabem de uma coisa?A única coisa boa que vocês fizeram para mim foi me colocar em Hogwarts!Lá eu tenho amigos!Pessoas que gostam de mim"  
Pietro se descontrolou,esqueceu que era um bruxo,esqueceu que era pai dela,retirou o cinto e falou entredentes:  
"Nunca mais fale assim comigo ou com sua mãe"  
E sob o olhar das irmãs e da mãe recebeu a maior surra de sua vida.

* * *

**_Na casa dos Evans_**

"Sai daqui Aberração - disse Petúnia Evans,loura e um pescoço igual ao de uma girafa e olhos azuis"  
"Petúnia se você se esqueceu esse quarto também é meu! - respondeu Lílian sem se importar muito com a irmã"  
"Grrrrrrrr - e saiu batendo o pé escada abaixo deixando Lílian rindo"  
"Mãe...ela pode me contaminar - escutava Lílian a conversa da mãe e de Petúnia"  
"Petúnia...Graças a Deus a Lilían nãoo tem nenhuma doença contagiosa...ela é só uma bruxa - disse Christine Evans,ruiva e com olhos verdes como Lilian,mãe das meninas"  
"Shhhh mãe... - disse Petúnia fechando a janela da cozinha - os vizinhos podem escutar"  
"Ora Petúnia...Francamente - disse Jack Evans,louro com olhos azuis,pai das meninas - Que horas seu namorado vêm? - perguntou mudando de asusnto"  
"Namorado? - perguntou-se Lílian"  
"O Válter vem às 6 em ponto - Petúnia respondeu contente - vocês poderiam dizer para a Aberração que o Válter odeia magia e tem muita fome?  
"Ah Meu Merlin - falou Lílian novamente sussurando - Muita fome?Ele deve ser um elefante!Ainda bem que é amanhã que a Kath vem me pegar"  
"Lilian,meu anjo,venha! - disse a sra Evans quando a campainha tocou"  
Ao chegar no andar de baixo,Lilian se segurou para não rir.O 'namorado' de Petúnia era o dobro de largura de seu pai,e o pai dela não era nenhum magérrimo,não tinha percoço e seu bigode era como o de um leão marinho "Você dever ser Lilian,não - disse Válter Dursley(esse era o nome do animal) - Válter Dursley"  
"Prazer - 'Lilian,você tem que parar de mentir',pensou"  
O jantar correu uma maravilha,O sr Evans e Dursley conversavam sobre o trabalho deste segundo,enquanto Petúnia conversava com a mãe e Lilian cantarolava uma música e estava pior que entediada.  
Dursley de repente se levantou e disse:  
"Sr e Sra Evans,eu vim aqui essa noite para pedir a mão da sua filha em casamento"  
Petúnia deu um gritinho.Lilian olhou dela para ele de olhos arregalados.Os pais delas,também fizeram isso.Até que o senhor Evans disse "Se Petúnia quiser...Mas só poderam se casar depois que ela terminar a escola,ou seja,daqui a 2 anos"  
"Sim senhor - disse o leão marinho,quer dizer,Dursley sorrindo,diminuindo ainda mais seus olhinhos"  
Lilian ainda estava em estado de choque e pensou "Merlim,me ajude"

* * *

**_Na casa dos Coltrane_**

"Pai,mãe vou estudar no meu quarto! - avisou Benjamim pegando 2 livros- e,Adam... faz o favor de não ligar o som muito alto ok? - avisou para seu irmão mais novo que era sua cópia exata"  
"Tá bom... - disse sem nem ouvir o que o irmão falou por causa da tv"  
Ben,percebendo isso perguntou:  
"Hei...posso te chamar de Duende"  
"Tá bom"  
E saiu rindo da sala,mas retornou logo em seguida e falou para o pai,George Coltrane,cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis,um coroa bonitão:  
"Pai...Como é o último ano em Hogwarts"  
"É muito legal... - disse o pai do garoto - o melhor mesmo é o baile de inverno e a formatura...mas eu não posso te contar como é senão perde a graça"  
"Ah pai...vai aí"  
"Nada disso... - disse o pai sorrindo - e então filhão como vão as garotas"  
"Pai! - disse Ben vermelho - Estão bem obrigado...eu tinha uma namorada mas minhas amigas não gostavam dela,falavam para eu terminar"  
"E como é o nome dela"  
"Margô Watson"  
"E elas estavam certas"  
"Sim... ela estava me traindo"  
"Mulher é assim...tem um sexto sentido extraórdinário"  
"Isso é verdade...convivo com 3 há 6 anos e elas nunca falharam"  
"Filhinho...você tem que aprender! - disse sua mãe,Carolyne Coltrane,cabelos negros e olhos cor-de-mel- Mulheres são seres superiores"  
"Meu Merlin...Minha mulher é superior... - disse George para a mulher e fazendo uma reverência e beijando os pés dela - o que posso fazer para a sra perdoar o meu erro"  
"Me espere no quarto em 10 minutos... eu mesma vou te castigar"  
"Pai...Mãe...Eca... - disse Ben fazendo uma careta - Não estou preparado emocionalmente para ouvir isso!  
"E como o senhor acha que foi gerado? - perguntou Carolyne rindo - Acha que saiu de um repolho foi?  
"E não foi! - perguntou ele fingindo surpresa - Vocês me enganaram minha vida toda?Oh vida!Oh céus!  
Todos riram e depois:  
"Bem...eu já vou para o meu quarto - anunciou Ben - vem Adam"  
O irmão de Ben desligou a TV e acompanhou o irmão "E eu vou pro meu! - disse George com uma cara de sofrimento - vou ser castigado por um ser superior"  
E rindo foram todos para seus devidos quartos

**_

* * *

Na fazenda dos Jonys_**

"Cochy...Onde estão meus pais? - Katherin perguntou ao elfo doméstico da fazenda,que era lilás e tinha olhos verdes"  
"O sr e a sra foram trabalhar...Cochy pode ajudar a srta? - perguntou ele,limpando as mãos em um sujo avental"  
"Não Cochy... mas eu quero que vá descansar um pouco,sim? - disse ela"  
"A srta ser muito boa... - respondeu ele - mas Cochy ter que limpar a casa,fazer a comida... "  
E saiu dizendo as tarefas que ia fazer e Katherin ficou falando sozinha:  
"Odeio ficar sozinha...mas já me acostumei!Papai:vive no trabalho...Mamãe também...e já que não tenho irmãos... Pelo menos meus amigos vem amanhã"  
E isso fez ela sorrir e acertar tudo para a chegada dos amigos.

* * *

**_Na casa dos Potter_**

"Sirius...venha almoçar! - chamou Márcia Potter,cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis,mãe de Tiago"  
"Já estou aqui sra Potter - disse Sirius - Espero não estar incomodando"  
"Sirius...Você é como um filho para mim a para o James- disse ela se referindo ao marido,Tiago era a cópia fiel do pai,tirando uns25 anos de diferena- não é querido"  
"Claro... - respondeu ele - você e o Sirius são como irmãos"  
"Hahaha... - disse Tiago não gostando da conversa - e eu perdi meu cargo de paparicado para um cachorrão desses - disse fingindo ingnação"  
"Filhinho da mamãe - disse recebendo um beijão da mãe - meu nenem quer papinha"  
"Mãe! - disse Tiago - eu tava brincando"  
"Eu também - disse ela dando uma piscadela para Sirius,que apenas riu"  
"Que tal depois de almoçarem vocês treinarem quadribol? - sugeriu o sr Potter"  
"Acabamos - disseram os dois imediatamente e foram até o quintal e treinaram durante toda a tarde"  
"Ainda bem que vamos para a casa de meus tios não é Sirius? - perguntou Tiago quando eles já iam dormir,Tiago estava deitado de barriga para cima enquanto Sirius estava de barriga para baixo.Eles dormiram em um beliche,Sirius em cima e Tiago em baixo,no quarto dester segundo"  
"É - resmungou ele"  
"Eu queria tanto que minha Lily fosse"  
"É - Sirius resmundou novamente,se irritando"  
"E aposto que você e o Remo iam querer 'companhia' e"  
"Tiago Potter,você ainda não percebeu que eu quero dormir? - perguntou Sirius se pendurando para olhar o amigo"  
"Desculpa! - disse Tiago tacando um travesseiro em cheio no rosto de Sirius"  
"Ahhhh!Agora você vai ver"  
"E começaram um guerra de travesseiros.

* * *

**_Na casa dos Lupin_**

"Mãe,Pai... - disse Remo de repente para os pais,quendo estavam jantando - Vocês me amam mesmo eu sendo um monstro"  
"Nunca mais repita isso Remo - disse Micaella Lupin,cabelos negros e olhos castanhos,se levantando e indo abraçar o filho - você não é um monstro"  
"Filho,sua mãe tem razão - disse John Lupin,cabelos castanhos e olhos negros,abraçando a mulher e o filho- você não tem culpa do que aconteceu!E nós te amariamos mesmo se você fosse verde e tivesse 6 mãos,6pernas e 4 olhos"  
Remo riu com esse comentário e se abraçou mais ainda neles e disse:  
"Eu amo vocês - disse ele - muito tá"  
Micaella chorava um pouco e falou:  
"Vá arrumar suas coisas"  
Quando o filho saiu ela abraçou o marido e falou:  
"Ele é um filho maravilhoso John - falava entre os soluços - Por que com ele?Com 16 anos e já aguentando essa responsabilidade"  
"Eu sei Micaella... - disse John - pelo menos isso não o impediu de ter verdadeiros amigos"  
Remo,que estava ouvindo tudo sorriu lembrando dos amigos.Foi arrumar suas coisas como a mãe pedira.

* * *

Olá!

Por favooooooooor!Comentem mesmo se a fic for péssima!

Vlw

Srtª Thalita Black Potter


End file.
